paydayfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Убежище/Цитаты
Этот список содержит уникальные части диалога при взаимодействии с другими персонажами в Убежище. Персонажи действуют по-разному в зависимости от стадии обновления, в которой находится их комната, но некоторые строки говорят на протяжении нескольких обновлений. При взаимодействии с определенным персонажем персонажи могут сказать уникальный диалог. Кроме того, персонажи разговаривают сами с собой, когда игрок просто стоит. Грабители Боди Игрок не взаимодействует: * "We should get some fighting going on in the house. Release some steam, you know? All in good fun, of course." ("Временами нам нужно устраивать драки в убежище. Просто чтобы выпустить пар, понимаешь? Будет весело, само-собой") * "I feel like leaping off a building today." ("Такое чувство, будто я выпрыгиваю с дома") * "*Deep breath* Be one with your mind... Body and soul." ("*Глубокий вдох * будь един со своим умом... Телом и душой.") При взаимодействии (На первом уровне обновления комнаты): * "This board might be my best work yet, bro." ("Эта доска может быть моей лучшей работой, бро") * "Yo, how are you; you wanna help me make a board?" ("Йоу, как ты? Не хочешь ли ты помочь мне с этой доской?") * "Don't get too attached to this new house, bro. It's all material bullshit." ("Не привыкай к новому дому, бро. Это все материальное дерьмо.") * "When this is done, I'm going surfin'." ("Когда все это закончится, я буду заниматься серфингом.") * "Yo, I miss being one with the waves." (Йоу, я скучаю по тем временам, когда я был один на один с волной") * "Yo compadre! I'm in the waves... in my minds." ("Йоу приятель (Исп.)! Я нахожусь в волнах... в моем сознании.") При взаимодействии: (На втором уровне обновления комнаты): Будет добавлено! При взаимодействии (На третьем уровне обновления комнаты): Будет добавлено! Чейнс К Джону Уику * "John! Old buddy! Hey man, you ever think about Jeffery guy back in the military? Fucking nut job, definitely watch Full Metal Jacket once too many. Still, we had some good times." (Джон! Дружище! Хей чувак, ''ты когда-нибудь думал о Джеффри, который вернулся в армию? Ебаный дебил, он определенно насмотрелся "Цельнометаллическую оболочку". Тем не менее, мы хорошо провели время.") Игрок не взаимодействует: * ''"Almost done with this one." ("Почти доделал эту пушечку.") * "Man, I got these big ass hands, and I got these little ass components! ( "Братан,у меня охеренный опыт,но материалы у меня вообще не охеренные!" ) * *Singing Hello by Adele* (Напивает песню "''Hello" от певицы Adele) * ''*Singing Single Ladies by Beyoncé* ("Напивает песню "''Single Ladies" от певицы "Beyoncé") * ''"Always breaking my good weapons." ("Все время вы ломаете мои милые пушки.) * "Curse these sausage fingers!" ("Да твою-ж мать, пальцы-сардельки!") При взаимодействии (На первом уровне обновления комнаты): * "You need something? I'm working over here." ("Нужно что-то? Я тут занят.") * "I bet I'll be able to make some good shits for our weapons using this workstation." ("В этой мастерской я точно смогу сделать кучу классной херни для наших пушек.") * "What's up? You gonna need a new scope or something else? I got your back, baby." (Как делишки? тебе нужен новый прицел или что-то еще? Всегда рад помочь,детка.") '' * ''"Digging my new workstation. Definitely an improvement from the last safe house. ("Копаюсь тут в своей новой комнате. Определенно это место лучше, в отличии от старого убежища") * "It's good to have a place to stash all our weapons." ( "Хорошо,что у нас есть целая комната для наших пушек.") При взаимодействии (На третьем уровне обновления комнаты): * "You need something? I'm working over here." ("Нужно что-то? Я работою здесь") * "What's up? You gonna need a new scope or something else? I got your back, baby." (Как делишки? тебе нужен новый прицел или что-то еще? Я прикрою тебя, детка!") '' * ''"I bet I'll be able to make some good shits for our weapons using this workstation." ("Бьюсь об заклад, я смогу сделать эти пушки еще лучше с такой-то комнатой") * "Digging my new workstation. Definitely an improvement from the last safe house. ("Копаюсь тут в своей новой комнате. Определенно это место лучше, в отличии от старого убежища") * You watch that new Captain America movie? It's got some great actors in it. ("Ты смотрел новый фильм про капитана Америку? В нем есть отличные актеры.") * Don't tell me, you broke your rifle again (Не говори мне, что ты сломал свою пушку опять") * Gonna rap this up and gonna go for a long run. You could join if you want. * Let me get this suppressor done, then we'll go get a fish taco. ("Давай я закончу с этим глушителем, а потом мы пойдем за рыбным тако.") * How you doing, baby? What's you need? ("Что творишь детка? Что тебе нужно?") * There's a difference between collecting and hoarding, you know? ("Есть ли разница между сбором и накоплением, ну ты понял? Речь идет о качестве.") * We collected a lot of good weapons during our time together, right? ("Мы собрали много хорошего оружия за время нашей совместной работы, ведь так?") * "Some mighty fine collection, baby!" ("Какая же прекрасная коллекция, детка!") * "It's great to have a place to stash all our weapons" ("Это хорошо, когда у тебя есть место, где можно складывать все наше оружие") Вулф Диалоги Вулфа в убежище, идентичны его ответам на пейджеры. Игрок не взаимодействует: * "This place isn't haunted, is it? ...Nah, I'll be fine." ("Это место не проклято? ... Эх, я в норме") * "Everything's fine." ("Все хорошо") * "Uh... No. Uh..... No." (Охх... Нет. Охх... Нет.") При взаимодействии (На первом уровне обновления комнаты): * "Yeah, I'm just... watching the clock." ("Да, я просто смотрел на часы") * "No, eh... everything is fine here." ("Не... Эммм... Здесь все хорошо") * "Ueh... I think we are all fine down here... It's a little warm." ("Эммм... Я думаю, что здесь все в порядке... Здесь чутка жарко.") * "It's good down here, but the thermostat is a bit... high." ("Тут все хорошо. Просто показатель термостата немного... высокий) * "Uh... Eh... Not a lot to report, to be honest." ("Эмм... Ахх... Честно говоря, не о чем отчитываться.") * "Uh... Nothing at all happened over here." ("Эмм... Здесь ничего не происходит.")'' * ''"Nope." ("Не-а") При взаимодействии: (На втором уровне обновления комнаты): Тоже самое, что и на первом уровне! При взаимодействии: (На третьем уровне обновления комнаты): Тоже самое, что и на первом уровне! Хьюстон Игрок не взаимодействует: * "This car will be fucking great once I'm done." ("Эта машина будет просто в ахуенном состоянии когда я закончу") * "This goes here, and that goes there..." ("Так,это сюда... А вот эту вот сюда...") * "Ahh. I love the smell of grease." ("Аххх... Я люблю запах масла.") Фразы, которые он говорит на любом уровне обновления комнаты * "You gonna give me a hand, or just stare at me?" ("Ты мне поможешь,или будешь просто стоять и пялиться?") * "Hey, that grumpy old biker fuck took my wrench. He better stop taking my stuff, or we'll have a problem." ("Эй, этот старый муда-байкер взял мой гаечный ключ. Ему лучше прекратить забирать мои вещи, иначе у него появится проблема.") * "How's it going?" ("Как дела?") При взаимодействии (На первом уровне обновления комнаты): * "How the fuck am I supposed to work with these tools? Jesus Christ." ("Каким хером я должен работать с такими инструментами? Господе Исусе.") * "I won't be able to fix this car up without better tools; I'm not a fucking magician." ("Я не смогу починить эту машину без лучших инструментов; я не ебаный волшебник.") При взаимодействии: (На втором уровне обновления комнаты) * "I finally got some better tools. Now I can really work." ("Наконец-то у меня появились инструменты получше. Теперь я действительно могу поработать.")'' * ''"This baby is slowly getting together; what do you think?" ("Эта детка становится всё лучше; что думаешь?") * "Working hard always give me an appetite. How about we get some real American burgers." ("Упорный труд всегда вызывает у меня аппетит. Как насчет настоящих американских бургеров?") * "This car is gonna be beautiful once I'm done." (Эта машина будет великолепна как только я ее доделаю") * "These tools work for now; but I'll fucking need better stuff later." ("Эти инструменты сгодятся на первое время,но блять,потом мне понадобится что-то получше.") При взаимодействии: (На третьем уровне обновления комнаты): * "I'm a fucking champ. No one could have put this car better than me." ("Я гребаный гений. Никто не сможет справиться с этой тачкой,кроме меня.") * "Yo, take a look around. Pretty nice shop, right?" ("Йо,ты только оглянись,это место уже похоже на неплохую мастерскую,да?") * "Yeah, yeah, you can look. But don't touch with your dirty hands." (Да, да, да,можно смотреть,но не вздумай трогать её своими грязными ручонками.) * "I told you all. Get me better tools, and I would fix it. Piece of fucking cake." ("А я вам говорил,достанете нормальные инструменты и я починю эту тачку. Как два,сука,пальца.") * "Take a look at this babe. What do you think? Amazing, right?" ("Посмотри на эту детку. Что думаешь? Превосходно, ведь так?") Хокстон Игрок не взаимодействует: * "This shit is giving me a fucking headache." ("Эта хуйня вызывает у меня головную боль.") * "Oh fucking hell, fuck this bullshit." (Черт возьми, на хуй это дерьмо.") * "Oh, where the fuck is this supposed to go?" ("Ой, куда это блядь должно идти?")'' * ''"I'm filing this onto beef of bullshit." '' * ''"Do I look like a fucking secretary?" ("Я похож на ебанную секретаршу?") При взаимодействии (На первом уровне обновления комнаты): * "Fucking boxes and papers everywhere. Why do we even have all this shit?" ("Ебаные коробки и бумаги повсюду. Зачем нам вообще все это дерьмо?") * "Why am I here trying to organize this bloody mess, someone else could fucking do it!" ("Зачем я здесь вообще пытаюсь организовать этот чертов беспорядок, это сможет сделать кто нибудь еще!") * "What? You here to stare at my arse or something? I'm not your fucking secretary, get the fuck out of here!" ("Что? Ты здесь, чтобы пялиться на мою задницу? Я не твоя ебаная секретарша, съебывай отсюда!") При взаимодействии: (На втором уровне обновления комнаты): Будет добавлено! При взаимодействии: (На третьем уровне обновления комнаты): * "I don't ever wanna see another fucking paper box after this. Bloody hell." ("Я не хочу больше смотреть эти ебаные коробки с бумагой. Черт побери.") * "You didn't think I'd fix this up so neat and tidy, did ya? Well, no fucking up, so don't touch anything." ("Ты не думаешь, что у меня здесь все чисто и опрятно, да? Так что, не облажайся, ничего не трогай.") * "Looks like a fucking executive's office now, a criminal executive, *laugh*" ("Выгляжу, как ебаный офисный начальник, как ебаный криминалист, *смех*") * "Fucking fucktastic. That's how I'd describe my work here, simply, fucktastic." ("Блядская блянтастика. Вот как я бы описал свою работу здесь, просто, блянтастика") * "Would you look at how fucking gorgeous this is? And this is all thanks yours truly." ("Ты только взгляни, разве это, блять, не великолепно? И ведь все благодаря вам") * "Say one thing for Hoxton, he knows how to organize shiet." * "Look at this wall, fucking testament of greatness is what it is." * "'Try not set the papers on fire.' I'll smoke wherever the fuck I want, ya bastards." * "How about we go rob someone and ditch this shiet." * "Don't just stand around here you fucker, get me a beer or something." Джимми * Игрок не взаимодействует: ** *Мычит* ** "Oh yeah, baby!" ("О да, детка!") ** "Ooh!" ("Охх...") ** *Громко дышит* При взаимодействии (На первом уровне обновления комнаты): * *Мычит* При взаимодействии: (На втором уровне обновления комнаты): Тоже самое что и на первом уровне! При взаимодействии: (На третьем уровне обновления комнаты): Тоже самое что и на первом уровне! Раст Игрок не взаимодействует: * "Yo, you got any nuts over there? You know, those honey roasted ones? Fucking love those." * *Зевает* * "Someone's breaking in. Heh, just kidding." При взаимодействии (На первом уровне обновления комнаты): * "I don't want to hear a peep out of you, got it?" * "All good over here." * "Does anything exciting ever happen here? This shit's boring." * "Sorry but Jesus Christ, this job fucking sucks. Aren't you bored?" * "We're good." * "I got some extra snack pudding if you want some." * "How you doing?" * "Don't be a fucking tough guy, you hear me?" * "The fuck you looking at, huh? Look away!" * "So this VR gaming thing. What's your thoughts on it? The future, or what?" При взаимодействии: (На втором уровне обновления комнаты): Будет добавлено! При взаимодействии: (На третьем уровне обновления комнаты): Будет добавлено! Категория:Цитаты Категория:Убежище Категория:Незавершенные статьи